


Caffeine Dependant

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason thinks that it should have been awkward, waking up wrapped around Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Dependant

\--

Jason thinks that it should have been awkward, waking up wrapped around Tim, he had tried to kill him that one time, recruit him, beat the hell out of him, start a rocky team up and did he mention that time he tried to kill Tim, you know when he left him to die. So, yeah, there was that. 

But when they did wake up, Jason wrapped around Tim and Tim resting his head against Jason's chest as he listened to the steady heartbeat the only thing that really happened was coffee, lots of coffee, who knew they were both so caffeine dependant. And did he mention sex, yeah there was more of that too. Lots more. 

\---


End file.
